


inner child

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been a long time. Months, perhaps. He doesn't know. What he does know is that his world is falling apart right in front of his eyes. It's been tearing him up. He can't do anything about it.
Kudos: 25





	inner child

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by "Cursed Whispers, Wretched Oceans" on Fanfiction.net!

_Why exactly are you alive? There is no point to it. All you do is take-up precious space from the others. They probably just want you to protect themselves. Besides, it's not like you actually have a use. Every day, you lie there just sleeping. You never help them or do anything for them. It sucks because they're actually good people and they have to be stuck with a pathetic ass like you._

The voice is back. How wonderful. For the past months, the voice has been on and off inside of his head. Sometimes, it's gone. Sometimes, it's back. It harrases him every moment when the voice is alive. There's another voice in the back of his head that tells him to not trust the voice. It tells him that what the self-hatred voice is saying is false. Yet, he can't bring himself to believe in the "positive vibes" voice. 

The worst thing out of all the possibilities was hiding from the others. They've been a crew for years, so it was pretty obvious he wasn't himself. 

Life was fine.


End file.
